The present invention relates to traction devices and relates more particularly to a motor-operated traction device which is driven by a DC motor to automatically apply traction to the patient lying on the folding bed thereof.
Various traction devices are known and widely in use for applying traction to patients. Different traction devices may be used in different locations for different purposes. Most traction devices are expensive and to be employed in hospitals. Examples of traction devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,356,365; 4,114,611 and 3,662,750. These traction devices are commonly operated by labor and have no bed for letting a patient lie comfortably in. Therefore, these traction devices are neither convenient nor comfortable in use, and an attendant or nurse may be needed to operate a traction device in applying traction to a seriously sick patient.